As a technique for mass producing a synthetic resin molded article in a predetermined shape, the applicant previously proposed in Patent Document 1 a compression molding system in which a synthetic resin which has been extruded from an extrusion apparatus is separated at the extrusion port and sequentially supplied to a plurality of compression molding dies which rotate around the synthetic resin supply region, the compression molding and cooling region, the outlet region, whereby a synthetic resin molded article is continuously produced.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-216531